


Hesitancy of the Blood God

by emaginations



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, First fic HELL YEA, Found Family, Gen, I wanted to upload this before the 16th, Kinda, Pogtopia Traitor, Pogtopia vs Manberg, Techno POV, Techno traitor AU, Techno!Traitor, This would be a sort of AU where techno was the traitor in Pogtopia, Traitor Technoblade, but still this is a Techno!Traitor fic, techno probably is ooc but honestly? do i care?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaginations/pseuds/emaginations
Summary: I wrote this in 3 days at midnight, and as this is my very first fanfiction I'm not sure how good it is compared to something I could spend a good week on. Still, though, I am proud of this piece.This was inspired by a Tumblr post by  cherry-caffiHere's a link to the post if ya want it! https://cherry-caffi.tumblr.com/post/634590120640724992/hey-hey-hey-i-do-not-like-the-possible-parallel-ofReally nervous about how you think of it though lol
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hesitancy of the Blood God

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 3 days at midnight, and as this is my very first fanfiction I'm not sure how good it is compared to something I could spend a good week on. Still, though, I am proud of this piece. 
> 
> This was inspired by a Tumblr post by cherry-caffi  
> Here's a link to the post if ya want it! https://cherry-caffi.tumblr.com/post/634590120640724992/hey-hey-hey-i-do-not-like-the-possible-parallel-of
> 
> Really nervous about how you think of it though lol

When Techno looked at Schlatt standing behind him, he was hit by a wave of deja vu. There was a time when Techno was once before shielding a leader. Though he was led by a child, he defended him and his nation well. Techno contributed to the chaos easily, all the while with Tommy's expression in a brazen smirk. Schlatt has that same face now. That same expression. Except with him, on the dawn of a new battle, it's completely different. What was taken as an originally impish, somehow still innocent grin, can now only be seen as heinous and unnerving. His slit eyes only make it worse. They're as unnatural as those horns upon his head. Techno was the same, however. His tusks too seemed to bring fear with him when in battle. They were powerful for that factor, he won consistently every time. Maybe they made him appear as threatening as the president does right now, despite being shielded from an incoming army. 

A while ago, maybe even just a month ago, Techno would have reveled the thought. A fierce killer, the Antarctic monarch, the blood god. His very presence would strike fear into the hearts of the weak and unworthy. Though he still savors the thought, he's not sure if that would be said for his current situation. He's spent a while in Pogtopia, bonding with Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. So many things happened in such a short amount of time like the days sped up without knowing they already passed. The battle of the tower, or lake as Tommy called it, was the beginning of his official alliance with Pogtopia. Their side tipped the scales and came out victorious easily. He nailed his alliance with Pogtopia on the head and garnered trust with them. In the end, Techno felt power like no other when with them.

When he stood on the stage at The Red Festival, he felt dozens, thousands of eyes watching him and pleading. They could've attacked him all at once if he made the wrong move, overpowering him with their layers of netherite. None of that compared to the devilish glare that radiated from Schlatt. It bared into his soul, and, though the peer pressure was a huge factor, it was that glare that forced him to light those fireworks upon Tubbo. Techno did of course release the rest of the fireworks upon the crowd like his old self, but it was with Tubbo where he first hesitated. And now it's happening again, with Tommy and his army approaching. That same feeling coming back in a flood.

These were his friends. His family, even. Once he stood with them, against the odds, shoulder to shoulder with Dream, the living nightmare. Now they're back at a mirror image, against the masses with only destruction in sight. Though instead on the side of a young ruler with the hunger of a revolutionist, it's with a manipulative scam artist, a dictator. 

Technoblade joined this server to oppose governments, shake the foundations of the world to the very core. Now it seems that in his ambition for chaos, he has sided with the very thing he swore to destroy. 

He was against the common belief, a new government, a new force to take down and reign over. He was against people who opposed him, worshiped him, saw him as a role model. He remembered a phrase he said to the one person who looked up to him the most. Something he said that may have spawned rifts in their friendship. 

"The only universal language is violence."

He raised his sword and grimaced at the sight of Pogtopia, Tommy leading the ranks in front of him. What is he saying now that words couldn't?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!! I know it was very short, but I don't think I could have added anything else to the fic to make it better. It didn't need any other scenes or dialogue, just angst. :) 
> 
> If I'm being honest, Technoblade may be the least likely to side with Schlatt. His character is meant to break down governments, so what's the point of siding with Manberg? He'd more likely go rogue. 
> 
> Also idk why I chose to write from techno's perspective I don't watch him as much as I should. I doomed myself


End file.
